Arkhenil
Arkhenil - zwany także Królem Czarnoksiężnikiem z Zevaalan, był Elfem pochodzącym z Lindon. Mąż Vennai Tiólimen. W późniejszym czasie podbił dużą część Rhún. Był również przez pewien czas dowódcą Trzeciego Oddziału Przystani. Jego przodkiem był Majar. Ojciec Nilvana z Zevaalan. Biografia Wczesne życie (1 TE - 40 TE) Arkhenil urodził się w porcie Móril. Jego ojcem był wysoki urzędnik Heaialundin, a matką Mihlana. Jako chłopiec, Arkhenil nie przepadał za morzem, nie lubił także żeglować. Wolał oglądać pracę uzdrowicieli i ojca. W tym czasie żyli jeszcze wielcy magowie elfów, lecz byli samotnikami i wędrowcami. Pewnego razu, gdy Arkhenil miał dziewięć lat, do Móril przybył tajeminiczy elfi mag, uczestniczący podobno w Wielkiej Bitwie. Ów mag odkrył w Arkhenilu zdolności magiczne. Szkolił chłopca aż ten skończył dwudziesty rok życia. Wtedy to mag zatruł się stworzoną przez siebie samego miksturą i zmarł. Po ochłonięciu, Arkhenil bardzo zafascynował się rzemiosłem wojennym. Zaczął ćwiczyć pod okiem Efvina, mistrza łuku z Szarej Przystani. W końcu potrafił tak dobrze strzelać z łuku, że przewyższył samego Efvina. Zaraz później Efvin uznał, że nie może go już niczego więcej nauczyć i powiedział, żeby dołączył do właśnie formującej się jednostki specjalnej zwaną Trzecim Oddziałem Przystani. Arkhenil zgodził się i wyruszył do Szarych Przystani. W Trzecim Oddziale (40 TE - 93 TE) Gdy tylko Arkhenil dotarł do Szarych Przystani, zgłosił się do Cirdana, by ten przyjął go do Trzeciego Oddziału. Władca Portów zgodził się. Arkhenil i inni rekruci otrzymali stałe wyposażenie członka Trzeciego Oddziału: krótki żelazny miecz, sztylet z mithrilu, stalową tarczę i żelazną zbroję. Następnie przystąpili do trzyletniego treningu. Po jego zakonczeniu, dowiedzieli się od dowódcy oddziału, Maela, o ich pierwszym zadaniu. Mieli bezpiecznie i niepostrzeżenie dostarczyć wiadomość od Cirdana do Thranduila. W czasie podróży Arkhenil potwierdził swoje wielkie umiejetności zarówno łucznicze, jak i uzdrowicielskie. Wiadomość udało się dostarczyć na miejsce. Gdy oddział wracał, zostali zaatakowani przez bandę orków i w walce Maela zranił ork. Mimo to Trzeci Oddział zwyciężył. Arkhenil robił co mógł by thumb|218px|Trzeci Oddziałuzdrowić dowódcę, lecz niestety na marne, ponieważ Mael zmarł kilka dni później. Nadwątliła się wtedy nieco reputacja Arkhenila jako uzdrowiciela. Arkhenil jednak najbardziej cieszył się z jednej rzeczy: został mianowany dowódcą Trzeciego Oddziału Przystani. Trzeci Oddział z Arkhenilem jako dowódcą przeszedł wiele misji: od zniszczenia siedliska Czarnych Orków w Shuulhan, przez oczyszczenie katakumb Zekvinak, aż po przeprowadzenie zwiadu na całej długości Gór Mglistych. W 93 TE wybuchła Wojna o Północne Lindon. Wtedy to dzicy Lossoci najechali północną część Lindon i wybudowali obóz w Evvinelles. Trzeci Oddział miał wraz z dwoma innymi rozbić wroga w obozie. W czasie podróży Arkhenil czuł się źle i to Dólian przejął dowodzenie nad trzema oddziałami. Z początku Arkhenil myślał, że Dólian jest po prostu kolejnym dobrze wykształconym elfim wojskowym. Potem Dólian przygotował bardzo dobrą taktyką i elfowie wygrali. Arkhenil ucieszył się, że taki utalentowany wojownik jest w jego oddziale. Okazało się jednak, że Dólian został mianowany dowódcą, więc Arkhenil wpadł we wsciekłość. Arkhenil uczestniczył jeszcze w misjach w Rinbahnn, gdzie przeżył masakrę i w Kopalni Dwóch Rodów. Niedługo potem w Szarych Przystaniach postanowiono, że Trzeci Oddział nie ma już sensu istnienia i go rozwiązano. Wówczas Arkhenil opuścił Lindon. W Neveharze (93 TE - 101 TE) Po rozwiązaniu Trzeciego Oddziału, Arkhenil dowiedział się o istnieniu tajeminczej krainy zwanej Neveharem. Znajdowała się ona daleko na północ od Gór Szarych i trochę dalej niż Góry Darn Grine. Zamieszkiwali ją Neveharanie, czyli potomkowie Majarów i Telerich. Posiadali oni moce podobne do Majarów i byli nieśmiertelni. Byli także w posiadaniu starożytnych ksiąg napisanych przez ich przodków. Z powodu tego, że ojcowie i matki Neveharan nie pozostawiły im rzadnej wiedzy, byli oni właściwie półinteligentni. Arkhenilowi przy pomocy ksiąg udało się ich sobie podporządkować. Od teraz uważali oni go za kogoś w rodzaju boga. Po podporządkowaniu sobie Neveharan, Arkhenil dokładnie przestudiował wszelkie zapiski znajdujące się w Neveharze i bardzo polepszyły się jego zdolności. W 95 TE rozpoczęła się pierwsza wojna w której dowodził Arkhenil. Postanowił podbić krainę znajdującą się trochę na wschód od Neveharu, czyli Vhang, zamieszkiwaną przez ludzi. Zebrał więc armię i na jej czele ruszyła na podbój. Zdobywali miasto po mieście. Aż w końcu dotarli do stolicy Vhangu. Po długim oblężeniu Arkhenilowi i jego armii udało się ją zdobyć. Okazało się, że znajdują się tam starożytne zwoje należące dawniej do zmarłego Czarnoksiężnika Ekspektulapa. Arkhenil dowiedział się z nich wiele na temat nekromancji. Zaczął ją stosować w swojej armii. Dzięki temu, gdy jego wojownicy umierali, on stosował wobec nich nekromancję i stawali się Nieumarłymi. Arkhenil zebrał już ogromną armię, którą mógł z łatwością utrzymywać, dzięki nekromancji. Podbicie Vhang'u nie zaspokoiło jego wielkich ambicji... Czasy Podboju (101 TE - 350 TE) Kategoria:Maciekn11 Kategoria:Elfowie Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Lata TE Kategoria:Lata CE